Dark Oracle of Fire
The Dark Oracle of Fire was the dark mirror of the Oracle of Fire in Rokugan. Challenged In 510 the Master of Fire Isawa Takao was so overconfident in his own abilities that he challenged the Oracle to a duel in order to prove his superiority. Takao sought out the Oracle, finding him in a giant tower of fire that rose form the earth and stretched to the sky. For a long while, Takao merely stood and watched the flames dance. Then, without speaking, Isawa Takao stepped forward into the flames and was consumed by the flames immediately. Way of the Phoenix, pp. 78-79 Isawa Uso In 774, the Oracle of Fire Isawa Uso, became corrupted and went on a violent rampage in the Phoenix and Dragon lands before disappearing into the Shadowlands as the Dark Oracle of Fire. Imperial Histories 2, p. 135 He had been only stopped when his own magic seemed to overwhelm and consume him. At the same time, a massive explosion of fire was witnessed deep in the Shadowlands from the Kaiu Wall. At first thought to be a volcanic eruption, the Kuni later believed the insane Oracle was summoned and corrupted by the forces of Jigoku or perhaps the other Dark Oracles themselves. It was believed the Dark Oracle of Fire in the early 12th century was him. Way of the Shadowlands, p. 124 Elemental Terrors The Dark Oracles created the Elemental Terrors in 1126. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 19 The nezumi Te'tik'kir of the Crippled Bone Tribe visited the Oracles and bargained with them. The Oracles betrayed him and unleashed the Terrors against his Tribe, which was nearly destroyed in 1127. The Dark Oracle of Earth was killed by Te'tik'kir. Blood Dawn, Part IX: One Tribe, by Rich Wulf Elemental Nemuranai This year the Oracles of Light decided to counteract their corrupted counterparts, bringing together Asako Shingon and Iuchi Yogosha to create a set of Elemental Nemuranai. The Oracles rested knowing the balance had been achieved. Time of the Void, p. 34 The Dark Oracles sent the Terrors across Rokugan to seize the blessed nemuranai, but in every attempt they were defeated. Time of the Void, pp. 38-42 Agasha Tamori Agasha Tamori fought for the Steel Chrysanthemum during the War of Spirits. The already tainted Tamori became the Dark Oracle of Fire in 1150 after a slaughter of Shiba forces in the Isawa Woodlands. The Dark Oracle of Fire, Part II Dragon-Phoenix War Tamori was manipulated by a Dragon and a Phoenix to start a war between the Dragon and Phoenix Clans. They came to him in 1157 and used the Dark Covenant of Fire to command him. Destruction Tamori's involvement in the war was discovered by Isawa Nakamuro and Tamori Shaitung. They investigated the Covenant and discovered that Tamori's brother Tamori Chosai had been the Dragon traitor. Searching for Tamori to destroy him uncovered that Isawa Hochiu had been the Phoenix traitor. During the confrontation between Nakamuro and Hochiu, Tamori arrived. Tamori duelled Hochiu but lost. Tamori survived however, and incinerated the Master of Fire. Shaitung distracted Tamori long enough for Mirumoto Tsuge to kill him. The Dark Oracle of Fire, Part III Tamori Chosai After the destruction of Tamori his brother Tamori Chosai became the next Dark Oracle of Fire. Chosai was banished from Rokugan and never allowed to return by Isawa Nakamuro, who used the Dark Covenant to command him. War of Dark Fire The War of Dark Fire was a conflict started in the winter of 1170 by Chosai when he sent his army, including the Yobanjin, to invade Rokugan. War of Dark Fire CCG card, Promo Set The war ended in 1171 with the defeat of the invaders. The War of Dark Fire, Part 16, by Shawn Carman Tamori Wotan After twenty years of peace under the rule of Iweko I, the Celestial Order had been restored and Ningen-do was again neutral. In 1199 the Elemental Dragons prepared the return of the Oracles of Light, as well as the Dark Oracles, permitted leave from the depths of Jigoku by their master, Daigotsu. 2014 Fall Tournament Series: Return of Light & Dark (Storyline tournament) In 1200 the Conclave of Darkness was attended by Tamori Wotan as the new Dark Oracle. Conclaves of Light and Dark, by Maxime Lemaire & C Thomas Hand Known Dark Oracle of Fire External Links * Dark Oracle of Fire (Shadowlands) * Dark Oracle of Fire Exp (Promotional) * Dark Oracle of Fire Exp2 (The Dead of Winter) Category:Oracles Category:Articles with Pictures